Puppet Strings
by Ms Gatsby
Summary: Set in a dystopian future. Rose is the daughter of the Head of State, who governs the nation of Earth. She falls in love with a mysterious rebel by the name of Jack Dawson who has been given the task of assassinating her father. Their love will be tested as the all seeing government tries to tear them apart.


AN: Hi everyone! This story was inspired by my passion for conspiracy theories (Jim Marrs is an amazing author on the topic.) and my love of Dystopian literature (1984, Fahrenheit 451, iron heel ect). I wrote this on the train home from work while listening to Muse, their songs are very political and their song The Resistance is about forbidden love in a dystopian state so that's where I got my inspiration! I wrote it quiet quickly so its probably not the best, I might rewrite it, but I was so keen to post it.

I know that it's a bit left of field and some people might say this story doesn't belong here, but I think it's no different to setting a titanic fic in the present day.

So let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Thanks for reading

Ms Gatsby

* * *

Rose DeWitt Bukater stepped out onto her balcony and into the morning sun. She couldn't help but smile slightly as its warmth embraced her, eradicating the cold that came with the slight breeze. She looked out with wonder as she leaned on the balcony rails; she never got sick of the view. As far as the eye could see, nature engulfed her, the sky was a brilliant blue, rolling green hills seemed to carry on forever, and crystal clear lakes completed the perfect picture before her. She closed her eyes as she listened to the birds sing; it was her favorite part of the morning. She couldn't imagine a better life, or a better world, and one day it would be all hers. Well not exactly hers, she would marry the predecessor to the head of office, even though she didn't know who it would be, to her, it was the right thing to do. Her Mother had done it; after all, many in the politics game felt the leadership should be kept within the family, even though a woman could not take office.

Her father was the Head of State; ruler of the government which presided over Earth, or at least what was left of it. Many years before, back when the planet consisted of different countries and governments, it was said that a nuclear war had broken out amongst the Earth's inhabitants, World War III they called it. The war waged on for many, many years and killed billions people. The Earth was in ruins. Despair had crippled the globe until the nations decided to form a one world government to prevent another catastrophe. Her family had been at the head of the government for generations, and she wouldn't let that end.

"Rose" a voice came from the door, interrupting her thoughts, she turned to see her hand maiden, Arella standing in the door way "It's almost time for your tutoring session."

Rose let out a sigh, she'd much rather be out in the grounds than stuck in a classroom. She was privately tutored by some of the best teachers in the nation, she didn't know what it would be like to go to a normal school, in fact, she had never left the supreme lodge's grounds. Her father ensured her it was for her own safety, but she couldn't help but be curious about what lie beyond the walls.

"What do you think it's like out there?" she asked Arella, still staring out to the horizon.

"Rose!" she exclaimed "you know better than to ask questions like that." She lowered her voice "What if someone heard?" Despite being the same age as Rose, Arella was definitely more mature, she had to be, after all she was in charge of Rose's happiness and well being and it was not secret that the government monitored everything said and done in the nation.

She let out an exasperated sigh "Come on, Rose, let's get you ready." She beckoned Rose inside "Have you heard the news?"

Rose shook her head in reply; she was always the last to know.

"Rumor has it that your father's made a choice about the succession."

"What! Who?" Rose was shocked, this had meant the decision was made about who she would marry, and she felt that her father would run it by her first.

"No word yet, but all signs point to his decision being made" She noticed the anxiousness now present on Rose's face. "Hey," she took Roses hand "Don't worry about it, your Father will make the perfect choice, not only for the nation, but for you."

Rose smiled, she was right, her Father knew her and knew what was right for the nation, and she had nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the Capital, Jack Dawson moved swiftly along the streets, he couldn't afford to be seen, he was already convinced he was on the governments radar. He was glad he was able to get his microchip taken out without being noticed, defying the government in such a way could get you executed, but now all that remained of it was a small scar on his arm. The streets were gloomy and dark, a thick layer of smog was always present, the sun hadn't been seen for centuries, and nature was now a thing only found in old tales and folk lore. He remembered hearing stories as a child about animals and grass and plants, in high school there were even some pictures in his history books. It always fascinated him, how the human race could let it all die off. Industrialisation had crippled the globe back many years ago, slowly pollution began to kill of all that was natural and it was slowly replaced with manufacturing and skyscrapers, these days, food which used to be grown was genetically engineered and grown in a laboratory. The ocean was now a toxic sludge, which no one dared to cross, and some days the air was so toxic you needed a gas mask just to breath. He shook his head as he walked. Now the rich, they could afford to be ignorant to all of this. They could afford the projections, or the laboratory produced grass and plants, and some could even afford clean air, for those at the top life couldn't be any more far removed from reality.

He knew that all of this, everything around him was the result of a power grab. Contrary to what was taught in schools, Jack knew that the nation's beginnings where the result of a somewhat sinister result of a power grab. The rulers of the old nations were not necessarily in charge, those behind the scenes where, those with money and influence, whom many called the puppet masters, due to their ability to control world leaders like a puppet. He knew that World War Three was neither an accident nor a battle of wills between nations, it was a major event orchestrated by the puppet masters, which was needed as an excuse of sorts to bring the Earth together under one nation, and under one leader. It was agreed to under the guise the there would be a democracy, and every citizen would have their say, however the reality was very different. Tyranny was rampant, the same family had been in charge since and slowly citizen's rights were eroded. Cameras and listening devices monitored every move and every conversation, privacy no longer existed, people were not even safe from the government's prying ways in their homes, every baby was required to be micro chipped and registered, enabling the government to track every human being on Earth, and if you didn't agree with the government's ways, even if only privately you were taken away to be 'reconditioned' or worse, executed.

It enraged Jack that a small group of people could garner such control of the human race, especially through deception. So much so that he had joined a small group of rebels with one common goal, to end the tyranny and restore citizen's rights. He slowed as he reached an old door in a less than desirable part of town; he pulled out a swipe card and let himself in. He descended a flight of stairs and made his way through an underground maze of rooms. He came to the one he was looking for, proceeded to knock five times in a special pattern and waited. The door opened, and without a word he stepped inside. He felt the conversation stop and all eyes were on him. He blushed slightly, he should be used to it by now, and after all he was told he was considered a symbol of hope to the entire rebellion. This was because he wasn't an ordinary rebel; he had been given the task of assassinating the Head of Office.


End file.
